1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening tool and, more particularly, to a tool for removing unwanted plants from the ground.
2. Description of the art
The removal of weeds and unwanted plants from gardens and yards has been a long standing problem for both casual and avid gardeners. Typically, such unwanted weeds are removed, for example, with a two-pronged tool which is inserted into the ground adjacent to the base of the plant and pivoted to pluck the weed from the ground. Such tools are disadvantageous, however, because removal of large or deep-rooted plants is quite difficult, requiring a great deal of strength. Thus, such a tool makes weed removal by those who lack sufficient strength or manual dexterity, such as the elderly, very difficult. Further, such tools concentrate the force of removal at the top of the root system. Indeed, the plant will often break off at this point and the roots which remain in the ground can readily resprout. Thus, this known tool often fails to remove the weed effectively.
The ineffectiveness of such pivoting two prong hand tools has led to widespread use of herbicides to kill unwanted pants and weeds. However, the use of herbicides is difficult since weeds are often disposed immediately adjacent plants that are desired. Therefore, the gardener must be careful both to chose a herbicide that will not harm desired plants yet which will effectively remove the undesired plants. Further, such herbicides introduce poisons into the environment which can leak through the soil into the water system are thus contribute to water pollution.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a means for removing weeds which is both specifically directed the particular unwanted plant and effectively removes the entire plant without the requirement for manual dexterity and body strength and without the danger to the environment typical of herbicides.